vortoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Torrid
A strange race of underwater-dwelling beings who consist of a water and jell-like composure who have a multitude of abilities that might come from their even stranger origin. They are the natural enemy to the Blazekid. Appearance They appear to be made of a gelatinous substance most closely compared to as gel. Males tend to be identified by darker skin colors such as navy blue or dark green while females tend to be closer to the color cyan or a lime green. They have secondary sex characters that humans have but no one knows why. They have hair yet it's not what you would classically call hair since it's not dead cells but a extension of the material their body is made up of. No one knows if the hair is a voluntary cosmetic or natural. Biology Due to their transparency it's hard to see whether or not they have internal organs. While at first glance it may seem that they have no organs, this is in fact false as they actually have 2 hearts and lungs attached to gills which are the same exact color as their skin. They have a similar digestion and reproductive system to humans albeit they have seemed to evolve past the need of having an appendix and kidneys as they can filter out waste naturally. While it may seem that they do not need food for energy, they do eat for pleasure although this is done mainly by the higher class. They do not need to intake fluids. Culture Religion The Torrid have a polytheistic religion centered around Ocean deities. Their religion is heavily focused around the concept that everything that dies get absorbed into the ever going current. So when they die they join their loved ones in the current. They value nature and life above all. They are enemies of the Blazekid who they believe to be the children of Nithal the God of Fire and Destruction. Gods and Goddesses Keepers of the Ocean * Kilthak - King of the Gods & God of the Current and Waves * Gwedolyn - Queen of the Gods & Goddess of Moon and Marine Life * Faendal - God of the Riptide, son of Kilthak and Gwendolyn * Lunassa - Goddess of the Abyss, daughter of Kilthak and Gwendolyn * Quel' Thalas - God of Storms, brother of Gwendolyn * Silthra - Goddess of Rain & the mother of Nymphs, sister of Kilthak Keepers of the Flame * Nithal - God of Fire and Destruction * Silthra - Goddess of Misery Behavior Their behavior as a race is hard to be specified as the behavior tends to change just like the tides. Sometimes they can be peace-going and other times they can be war-mongering. Generally speaking they are peace-going as to not hurt relations with the other two factions of the Delta Triumvirate: The Sylphians and the Terracrosta. They are known to birth creative and inventive children and their society values a strong mind and a strong body. They elect their Monarch through a rigorous election process where every vote is counted and the current Monarch can only be the ruler for a total of 25 GUY. People of Importance Important figures from this race are: * Royal Protector Theylin * Queen Duske * Princess Abyssa * Chief Engineer Veyla. Category:Species